30 Things About Us
by fictionlover94
Summary: 30 sentences centered around the relationship of Patton Drilovsky and Fanny Fulbright! 5 reviewer will get to pick one to be a complete one shot. IMPORTANT authors note inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention! This is to all of you KND fans that have been reading my stories. **

**So recently I had made a back up account (in case something should ever happen) and some of my stories about KND will be on the page. I'm going to go through and revise some of my one shots. I want some of my fans to pick out a couple of my one shots so I can revise them and post them under my other name. Just leave them in a review. Please don't say all of them. **

**30 sentences centered around the relationship of Patton Drilovsky and Fanny Fulbright! 5 reviewer will get to pick one to be a complete one shot. **

* * *

><p><strong>1. Taylor Swift <strong>

Patton is a country music fan and even he had to admit he likes Taylor Swift. This time he had to get Fanny Fulbright to like her to. The love songs were obviously out so he had a couple to pick from.

**2. Notebook.**

Fanny Fulbright never kept a diary it would be to easy for somebody to find and blackmail her. Look what happened to Rachel when she kept a diary. So she wrote a book in her favorite green notebook with over the top stories about her thoughts. Maybe one day Patton would figure out that Peyton Duncan was supposed to be him.

**3. Computer**

Neither of them could really handle the computer right. Patton would end up deleting the wrong things and Fanny would send nearly everything. That was something they had in common.

**4. Best**

Fanny won best smile in her senior year of high school. Patton earned the title of best cook in culinary arts. Everybody knew that Kuki and Wally were the cutest couple, but Patton and Fanny lived in there own fantasy that they were the best couple.

**5. Others**

Others said stuff about Fanny behind her back about her. How she was going to never going to grow up and get married. 12 year old Patton knew that was never going to happen because he wasn't like them.

**6. White**

Fanny was thought to look pretty bad in pink with her red hair. Kuki adviced to get out of the clothes that was shades of green. They both decided on the color blue for her prom dress, and Kuki was going to wear orange. Patton though maybe white for her, after all white did mean pure.

**7. Rewrite**

Everybody agreed that if they could rewrite there lives, they would. But there was on thing that Patton would never try to rewrite and that was his first meeting with Fanny Fulbright.

**8. Stop**

If anything Fanny would love to stop the world when Patton said he was leaving for Texas. He was getting stationed there in the army. That was when she stopped herself and decided to come with him.

**9. Time**

If time was to tell you anything it would be to stop and smell the roses. On there dates they did more then just that, they smelled the daisy's and lillies.

**10. Ours**

The Taylor Swift video for ours had to fit them perfectly, then again they could write there own story of them.

**11. Night **

One night before getting deported Fanny and Patton made there love true. What they didn't know was that a baby was also getting made at the same time.

**12. House**

They bought there first house in San Antonio Texas. It wasn't perfect and they had to keep up with the bills and Fanny had to get a job. Even though it wasn't perfect they made it work.

**13. Victorian**

Even though Fanny hated number 19th century and everything about him, the victorian era was romantic itself. Maybe that's why there last house was victorian style and they raised there last daughter Bridget there.

**14. Whirling**

Everything in Pattons life was a whirlwind with all of the moving he had to go through. Fanny had the right mind to keep up with

**15. Snow **

When the first show of snow fell Bridget Drilovsky was born. After pleading with Brenden, Sam, and Natalie they agreed to have no more kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention! This is to all of you KND fans that have been reading my stories. **

**30 sentences centered around the relationship of Patton Drilovsky and Fanny Fulbright! 5 reviewer will get to pick one to be a complete one shot. **

**Sorry for the slow update I hate having chemistry homework every night**

* * *

><p><strong>16. Daniel<strong>

There was several boys that likes Fanny; namely Patton and Rick. What she didn't know was that there was a boy named Daniel. He was oh so conviently was dumped by both Patton and Rick before he can even talk to her.

**17. Pagaent**

Fanny was never the one to enter beauty pagaents. Patton wasn't really into them either. So what were both parents to do when there daughter, Natalie, wanted to enter one?

**18. Responsible**

Fanny knew who was responsible for pushing them together, Fanny's cousin. Good thing they were both decommissioned that would have been a story that was a hard story to forget.

**19. Chemistry **

She understood it and he never did, just that was a great excuse for them to make out behind the stacks of books.

**20. Sunrise**

Waking up at 5 was a drag for Fanny, but watching the sunrise with Patton was just the best thing.

**21. Titanic**

"I go down with you, just like Rose did," said Fanny. Patton didn't want her to but there was no changing her mind.

"I'm not going to argue with you."

**22. Swim**

"My mother didn't know how to swim until she was 8," said Brenden Drilovsky to some KND members. That was one thing that nobody really knew.

**23. Moon**

"I want to explore the moon one day," said an embarressed 34 year old Patton. Fanny only shook her head in amusement. Abby looked at him knowingly. They would never suspect.

**24. June **

They wanted an April wedding but June was the next best thing.

**25. Orange Juice **

"Hope you feel better," said Paddy and Shaunie delievering orange juice and soup to her. Patton stood outside the door with his own get well meal however.

**26. Keys **

He didn't know how bad Fanny has scratched up his car until later. His eye twitched but he still told himself that he loved her no matter what.

**27. Middle**

Fanny didn't know that she was in the middle of a love triangle until later. Rick and Patton had been fighting for her since they were 14 years old.

**28. Apple**

Making so many apple pies and homemade apple cider they finally both of them fell asleep on the couch.

**29. President **

Patton is the president of Fanny's fan club. Thing is nobody knew who was the president of Patton's fan club he had so many girls love him. He knew that Fanny must have at least formed it.

**30. Books**

Both of them loved books. What they loved more was watching those books that were turned into movies. Not that ever watched the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTICE: Blueyedcutie18 is my other account which has other stories for other sections so watch out for stories on that one too. ****I don't own anything **

#22 Swim for Gamewizard who was my 5th reviewer for 30 sentences.

* * *

><p>"Okay you're mom is number 86. So what is something that nobody knows about her?" asked McKenzie Uno. Her blue eyes behind her glasses meet his brown ones with interest. 2 other kids Hannah Morgan and Victor DeMarcus were sitting with them.<p>

They looked at him with an interest, what else was there that they didn't know. She was a boy hater and she was irish what else did they want to know about her?

"My mother didn't know how to swim until she was 8," said Brenden Drilovsky to some KND members. That was one thing that nobody really knew.

_Flashback_

_"I don't know how to swim," admitted a 8 year old Fanny Fulbright. Her frizzy red hair was pulled back into 2 ponytails and her blue eyes wide. Patton's grew wide as Fanny's eyes closed embarressed of what she had just divulged to him. _

_Both of them stood at the end of the community pool as well. Fanny had a bright blue swimsuit on and Patton stood in green stripped trunks. Patton looked at her once and took her by her hand. _

_"I'll help you." _


End file.
